drama elective 101
by champylin
Summary: AU first day of senior year in college, with their first class being drama. The time Sasuke fell for the girl who he thought liked his best friend, only to realize she likes, his other best friend. what a drag. Sasuxhina, HinaxGaa. ENJOY!


Hi everyone! This is my newest story! Hehe… I like typed this for 3 hours so be nice… hehe

Disclaimer: I want Gaara! If I own him, no need to want him so much! Ugh

**Drama Elective 101**

**Chapter 1**

It was during drama class when Sasuke realized that he's doomed. He never in his 21 years of existence imagined that he would be jealous of the ramen-loving, Sakura- obsessed, stupid-dobe, and best friend Naruto, ever.

But he is.

Today is the beginning of senior year in college, and he has taken the drama-elective. Not that he wanted too. But somehow, even with the hard exterior, Uchiha Sasuke gives importance to bonding time with his classmates. This is their last year in college, and they said that they MUST have maximum classes together.

As he looked around in class, he realized that only all of his classmates/ batchmates/ coursemates were present on this class. He first stared at his best Friend, who's sitting beside him, Naruto. The years have been kind to him. From being a short, idiot looking boy, he grew up to be quite a man. He even has some juniors crushing over him. Perhaps being the son of the famous actor Minato did not fail him. Though he would have done better if actually has some brains.

Then he sees his other best friend, sitting to his other side, Gaara, his family is into politics. He is the son of a governor in their region and always has a driver with a gun waiting for him in the parking lot. Other than that, he's quite smart and a lot of girls like him, even when he has the don't-touch-me-or-you'll-never-recognize-yourself-in-the-mirror-again look.

The three of them had a rough start, but never thought they would be best buddies after so long. Sasuke smirked; it was like yesterday when they were all fighting to prove who the real alpha-male dominator is. Those were the good days. Gaara almost cried when Naruto punched him, but Naruto was the one who actually cried after Gaara beat him. Then there was a time when Naruto tried to kick his ass when he thought that he likes Sakura too. That ended up well coz he was able to pummel Naruto for being a dobe. He, like Sakura? Pfft! Then there was a time when Gaara glared at him and… no, that's not part of the good days. He was NEVER scared.

They sat at the back of the class, as if shouting we're too cool to sit in front. But hey, two out of the three gets the top marks, so no complaining there.

Okay, the one sitting in front of Sasuke is Shikamaru, he's sleeping again. Let's handle the truth. He is the genius of the class. Even Sasuke and Gaara can't protest to that. But he's such a bone-head that he sometimes opt to sleep than take the complete exam. What an idiot. But works for him, he never failed. His parents were both doctors, but he doesn't want to be, so he's into Economics. Yes, their course is Economics.

Then munching chips beside Shikamaru is Chouji. Fat-guy, but never call him fat. Such a shame that he never learned of the word diet. Some girls might want to date him if he were to lose 50 pounds. But their family restaurant cooks real good food, so he can't be blamed.

On the other side of Shikamaru is Temari, his girlfriend. Her father is a General. Scary as it sounds, she's scarier. Shikimaru may have lost some of his credibility as genius, but genius people are strange. Besides, she did scare him to death by saying, "Go out with me, and don't do anything stupid or I'll castrate you."

On the left of Temari is Kankuro. Strange guy and is best buddies with Kiba who sits on his other side. They both came from families of lawyers, so that's why they must be getting along. They both seem dim-witted, but they actually have brains.

Meanwhile, on Chouji's right is Lee, his family owns a very popular gym, where a lot of super-stars go to. Lee is perfectly tones in truth, and can be the macho-guy, super hunkie of even the whole school, but his bushy brows and idiotic screams of youthfulness destroys it all. Then beside him is Ten-ten. She is Lee's counterpart, super sexy girl with buns. Her family owns this well known martial arts school that even Hollywood stars go to just to learn kung-fu. She's real cool, but stupid too. She likes Lee of all people. Also, she's kinda' scary too.

In front of Tenten is Shino, he's quite withdrawn during high school, but now he can only be described as serious. His parents own an accounting firm. He is nice and now has a girlfriend, whose also Kiba's older sister. He must be into older girls, maybe because he likes mature people.

Of course, Sasuke still has his two annoying fan-girls, Ino and Sakura following him around, from pre-school. They sat in front of the class, as in the middle front of the class, trying to impress their would-be teacher. They kinda' grew out of their disposition, and tried to out-shine each other in class. Though that doesn't mean that they didn't have the tendency to revert back to being the idiotic freaks they were. Pretty as they are, he didn't like any of them, to be more than friends. Both their parents own a famous clothing factory. They even compete who makes better clothes.

Lastly, sitting beside Ino is Hinata Hyuuga. Her father is a very successful business man. She was once dubbed as the stuttering girl who once stalks Naruto. That all changed during college, and no one knows who she stalks now. Compared to the other girls in class, she's quite the looker. She is quite smart too. Aside from that, she's the cousin of Neji, who skipped a grade during high-school, and would kick anyone's ass if they try to lay a finger to his beloved cousin. Maybe that's why she became painfully shy during high school; coz cousin is always there to keep her from the rest of the world, he's now a pilot actually. But during college, she turned better, but old habits are hard to break, though it did lessen. Acutely, Gaara's dad encourages him to court her, though who knows if Gaara would ever do so.

Sasuke had to admit that everyone is a bit different, and he's being nostalgic, so he now has at least 4 out of 6 classes with everyone for the semester. It's just so annoying that their first class has to be drama.

What a way to start the day.

Their strange teacher arrived just a minute before the bell rang. Her name is Anko, she's quite different. She's so alive, imaginative and provocative. But that must be part of her job.

As a first day activity, she wanted all of her students to show-off their drama skills, or lack there-of. And they must do their best, for the best pair in the activity would get an exemption for finals. What a way for a first day huh?

Since the guys outnumbers the ladies, and the pair should be of opposite gender, she decided with a draw. Doesn't matter if you're a girl or a boy, just play the role. She says that it's part of acting.

If this was high school, they would have complained, but they are seniors in college, and it sounded fun.

The first pair was Chouji and Shino. It was real funny, and if the category was comedy they could have won just by appearances. Chouji the boy and Shino were to be the girl. The plot is that the boy would ask the girl's hand in marriage.

It was funny how Chouji held Shino's hand and asked "would you marry me?", it would have been great, but no one can help it, everyone laughed when Shino blushed and asked, "Would you take care of me?" then it went downhill from that. Both started to laugh, grabs every chance of them winning, unless, everyone does even worse.

Next were Kiba and Ino. The only thing is that Kiba is to be the girl, and Ino the boy. That's how the lots have been drawn. Their plot is about two best friends who are secretly in love with each other and confesses at the same time.

But they won't win coz though they were good at acting like I love you and shocks and all, they forgot who should be the boy, and who should be the girl.

Then it's Lee and Temari. They were to act like some long lost lovers, and reunites after not seeing each other for 3 years. Truth is they're good. They might win. The roles suited their personalities so it was really lucky for them. How Lee screamed as if coming out of the plane "My youthful beloved flower! After all these years not a single petal wilted from your beauty!" and Temari knocked hi out saying "After 3 years, do you think it's all the same?" Well, what happens is not in the plot anyway. So what happens is up to the actors.

Then there's Naruto and Kankuro. They would act like a married couple who's quarrelling because the wife cheated. Their drama is most entertaining, matching with their dictionary. Naruto is the wife and Kankuro is the husband. Kankuro accused Naruto of cheating, and his answer is "I would not have cheated if you were better looking." Then Kankuro said "You must be blind, I'm too handsome, and maybe I you did cheat because I did not pay attention to you because you're too ugly."

Wow, they would have won, except the story just went to insulting one another, then they both laugh it off. It's kinda' stupid actually.

Next were Tenten and Sakura. Tenten is the man, Sakura is the girl. Their plot is that of the boy confessing his love for the girl. Fairly easy actually, and they were both into character. They were comfortable with each other, so that's a plus. But the story is so clichéd. Then again, it could not have been played any better.

Then it's Gaara and Shikamaru. It's an ok for Gaara coz he's the boy, and it doesn't diminish his masculinity, while Shikamaru is the girl, and he says troublesome. Their plot is that of a boy asking the girl for a first date. One never could have guessed that Gaara is very good at acting that part. Or maybe, because it's about grades so he's real good.

He looked at Shikamaru in the eye and said, "Would you go out on a date with me?" Then he smiled that little smile of his. The girls started to swoon, even the teacher did.

But Shikamaru for the heck of it said "No."

Gaara was good at acting hurt and said "Will you not change your mind?"

And it turned out funny, coz shikamaru has long hair, so he flicked his pony tail, and made a hmf sound and said "I'm too pretty for you."

Then it ends there, it was real amazing actually. They might even win.

Then lastly, it's Sasuke as the boy and Hinata as the girl. It's quite a cheesy romantic plot, where the girl confesses her love for the boy who thought she likes someone else. Being Sasuke, the perfectionist, he wanted to REALLY win. He told Hinata to act like their in High School, and their in the rooftop of the school. While the boy she likes thought that she likes his best friend.

"Hey, what's up?" Sasuke said, and Hinata enetered the scene. "You said in your letter you want to meet here, right?"

Getting to the moood Hinata nodded and spoke "I w-wanted to t-tell you that I…. ah… I…"

She was getting shy, and Sauske being a good actor said, "It's ok you can tell me…"

"I…" That's real hinata, but it works for their plot.

"I know you like him… you need some tips?" He said with a light chuckle. Wow, everyone is in daze. He's a real hottie you know?

"a-actually… the truth is…. T-that's not true anymore…"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow and said "what do you mean?"

"The person I t-truly like is… is…" she said as she bowed her head.

Sasuke have to give it to her. She makes it seem so real.

"The person I really like…"

Then she looked directly to his eyes and said her magical words as she gave a smile reaching her eyes.

"…is you…"

And Sasuke blushed. He never thought that Hinata is that pretty and how contagious her smile is. It seemed so real that he almost believed that she's confessing. He was then rendered speechless.

Anko clapped, and asked them to sit down.

And as she smiled at him again, Sasuke knew that he lost it. On the first day of senior year, he realized that he fell for Hinata Hyuuga. And he has one year to make her fall for him too.

Naruto was an idiot. So Hinata must not like him anymore, which is proven true when she did not look at him and blush. The thing is… Sasuke did not miss the look and blush Hinata gave to Gaara.

Seems like his plot hit home. She was able to confess her love for Gaara through the drama! The hell! So that's why it looked so real.

True that Sasuke felt jealousy to his best friend Naruto at first, and it's a first.

But Gaara?

Even being the son of Uchiha Inc, doesn't mean that he can get something that equates to being Gaara's property.

Sasuke can not be jealous.

He can only be envious.

That aside, he would never go against bro-code.

Even if Hinata is the first girl to make him weak on the knees.

-R & R—

PLEASE review. So I know if I should continue… add some suggestions too… I wrote this is a spur of the moment feel. LOLz

Back and eyes hurt. It's 5 AM! OMG.


End file.
